


Immortally Claimed

by AzuraLoire



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 04:28:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10959666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuraLoire/pseuds/AzuraLoire
Summary: You're about to embark on a road trip with the Prince and his friends. But before you go...there's something you need to get out of your system. And a very particular person you need to get it out with. But not many people can say they've seduced an Immortal.(this won't be a full story but I plan to add about 3 more one-shots to it as future chapters.)





	Immortally Claimed

            Maybe I shouldn’t have had that last shot. I’m more buzzed than I thought. I’m not drunk though. I told myself I wouldn’t get drunk tonight. I did pretty good, considering how hard Nyx was trying to get me there. That boy can party hard. But I didn’t want to start off the road trip with a massive hangover. Moving cars and upset stomachs do not mix. Not to mention the scolding Ignis would surely give me. He would know immediately why I didn’t feel well.

            Tomorrow I leave with the boys to head for Altissia. It’s the first time we will all be out of the city and I’m actually pretty excited about it. I’m gonna miss hanging with Nyx and the other members of the glaive. I’m not a member myself, but we’ve grown pretty close since I started working in the palace. There was one other person I would miss the most though. Our daily training sessions, our lunches we sometimes share together, the random funny text I send him. He almost never responds, but I’ve sent them when he doesn’t know I’m near him and I’ve caught his lips turn upwards upon reading them. There’s a tension between us neither of us has acknowledged out loud. But I know he feels it too.

            I start to push open my room’s door when a sound to my left catches my attention. Well, speak of the devil.

            “Aw, what’s a matter Cor? Can’t keep up with young boys anymore?”

            “I’m definitely not 20 anymore,” he replies chuckling lightly, turning away from his own room door. “Not to mention getting drunk is irresponsible. Especially with everything going on the city recently. Have to be on your guard at all times and always ready for anything.”

            “Such a stickler for the rules,” I roll my eyes. “I think you saw me leave and wanted to make sure I got back safely. You don’t have to lie about it. I know deep down you’re really a sweetheart.”

            “I don’t believe I have ever heard anyone use that term to describe me before. Not sure I would even use it for myself. Never the less, I am glad to see you made it back safely. Hope you sleep well,” he said, turning back to his door to finish unlocking it.

            “That’s it? Sleep well? That’s all I get?” I ask teasingly. Flirting with Cor wasn’t easy. He rarely ever gave in and flirted back. But seeing a simple curve up in his lips is all I needed. It’s more than he gave anyone else and I prided myself on getting that rare reaction out of him.

            Cor turned back to look at me with a slight confused raise of an eyebrow. I walked closer to him, not leaving much room between us.

            “I’m leaving tomorrow, you know. The King apparently wants me to accompany Noctis and his buddies to Altissia. I don’t think he trusts Prompto’s fighting skills quite yet and wants another skilled fighter along for the ride.”

            “Yes, I’ve heard you’re leaving. I hope you’re adequately packed and prepared. The world is a lot different outside the city walls.”

            “Yea, so I’ve heard.”

            We stood there, inches between us for a few silent moments. What do I have to do to get a reaction out of this guy? I need more than this before I leave.

            “Are you looking for advice for your travels? I’ve no doubt your fighting skills will get you-“

            “No Cor…not advice,” I interrupted.

            “Something else then?” he sighed, unsure of what I was really after. He was truly clueless right now. Cor wasn’t the type to play dumb. He was too blunt.

            “Yea…something else I guess.” I took a hesitant step toward him. The alcohol was helping me, but if I’m too forward I feared turning him off.

            “I don’t think a sparing match would be wise this late and in your state. You’ve had a lot to drink. You really should sleep it off so you aren’t impaired in the morning.”

            “I don’t want to fight you right now Cor. I’m also not drunk. And honestly, I don’t want to sleep quite yet either. I want you to wish me goodbye.”

            “I’ll be there in the morning when you leave. You can save your goodbye then.”

            “I don’t think we’d  be able to say goodbye the way I want to tomorrow morning.”

            Cor’s eyes squinted as he finally started catching on to what I was asking. He looked down at his feet trying to think of a way to respond.

            “Y/N….I don’t…I don’t think-“

            “Why not?” I wasn’t backing down this time. I had been too hesitant to ever bring this up before, but if I was heading out in the morning to travel the world while our nation was practically at war, I was going to do this now.

            “There’s too much going on right now. Insomnia’s future is uncertain and our heads need to be clear and focused. You’re leaving tomorrow. This isn’t the time to try and start something. Not to mention, I’m definitely not the person to start anything with.”

            “I’m not looking to start anything, Cor. I’m not asking for forever. I’m asking for a night. All I want is a night.”

            I could see him fighting to keep his walls up. I know there is a part of him in there somewhere wanting to give in. He’s a man. He’s not completely without needs.

            “You’re asking it of the wrong person, Y/N. I’m not going to be your boyfriend. You really should get to bed,” he says, facing his door now and putting his hand on the handle.

            Damnit. I needed to stop being gentle about it. Clearly gently easing into this isn’t working. Cor is a blunt man. I need to be blunt, myself, if I want results.

            “I don’t want a boyfriend.” I take another step toward him, my chest pushing into his arm. I go up onto my tiptoes to speak directly into his ear in a hushed voice. “I want to be fucked. I don’t want your heart, I want your cock. I don’t know if I will be returning, and I want to properly say goodbye. Give me something to think about on lonely nights away. Things the inexperienced, young boys I’m traveling with aren’t even capable of doing for a women yet.”

            Cor’s breathing got the slightest bit heavier. I only notice because of how close I am to him. With one last act of bravery, I put my hand on his chest and slowly move it downwards. Just as my lips graze his ear in an attempted kiss, my hand is roughly snatched and I find my back being pressed against his door with his chest against mine. His breathing is harsh in my ear.

            “I’m not gonna be sweet, Y/N. I’m not going to go slow or be gentle. I’m not going to whisper sweet nothings in your ear or cuddle you afterwards. Nothing about this is going to be anything less than harsh or for any reason other than getting off.”

            I tremble slightly at his words and Cor takes it, along with the widening of my eyes as fear. Before I can respond, he sighs and looks to the side briefly.

            “I’m not going to hurt you. But I’m not going to coddle you either. There are zero strings attached to this, are we clear?”

            “I’m not asking for strings. Just make me cum.”

            Cor’s mouth is on mine faster than I can blink. His hand quickly finds the door handle and I’m being led backwards into his room. With a swift kick to the door to shut it, he removes his jacket before pulling my shirt over my head. I didn’t think I could get much wetter at this point after hearing Cor talk so filthy just now, and feeling his rough hands on my bare back as he continues kissing me makes me positively soaked. How long now have I wanted to feel those hands touching me? They make quick work of my bra clasp and the material is ripped off my chest. Thrown somewhere to his left. His hands immediately find both my breasts and squeeze. He definitely wasn’t lying about being rough. It’s almost painful. His fingers squeeze my nipples and slowly pull them towards him as his teeth find my bottom lip and bite down, pulling in time with his fingers.

            “Ah!” I gasp out. Two minutes in and already I’m teetering between too much pain and pleasure. Cor moans into my neck, obviously please with the sensations he’s causing to run through me. As he starts sucking on my neck and slowly walking me back towards the bed, I feel his left hand find my hip and his right hand slowly start running up the inside of my thigh under my skirt. His fingers run along my covered core and his breath shudders. There’s no way he can’t feel  how wet I am, even through my panties.

            “Fucking hell,” he sighs. Suddenly I’m shoved backwards onto the end of the bed. Cor pulls his shirt over his head and then disappears from my sight. I glance down to find him on his knees.  His hands grip the insides of my thighs, keeping them apart. He locks his eyes with mine as he runs his face over my panties. Breathing in deeply through his nose, his eyes close and he lets out a moan. Did he just…is he smelling me? My face heats red and I catch myself pulling away from him. Before I can get far, he pulls my hips back to the edge of the bed and pulls my underwear off my legs. They disappear somewhere behind him. I go to scoot back so he can join me on the bed, but he grips my legs behind my knees, pinning them beside me on the bed. I’ve never felt so exposed before in my life. I’m completely spread open and on display. The only light in the room is the moonlight shining in the window, but it’s bright enough and our eyes have adjusted enough that we can clearly make out each other’s features. His eyes are locked onto parts of me even I haven’t seen. I’m stuck between complete embarrassment and feeling turned on at my position.

            A whimper escapes my lips as his face lowers and I feel his warm tongue travel up the middle of my folds. He moves his tongue up and down a few times before circling my clit. His lips suction down and he twirls it in his mouth causing me to moan out loud. Every so often, his tongue travels the complete length of my core and sips inside of me. This man clearly has years of experience under his belt.  Just when I think I haven’t felt anything this good in all my life, his tongue slips further down than my entrance and over a part of me I didn’t dare think to let a man near, let alone with his tongue. My eyes shoot open and I gasp a high pitched “Fuck!” out loud. I’ve never felt so completely wanton from a man going down on me.

            His tongue circles my rear entrance a few times before coming back up over my clit and two fingers are suddenly shoved inside me. They curl at just the right angle and speed up as my breathing does. I feel a familiar flutter in my stomach and know I’m close.

            “Fucking hell Cor, I’m gonna cum. Fuck…FUCK!” His mouth latches on my clit, humming and sending vibrations through me as his fingers pound in and out of me with force. I feel his fingers leave me and open my eyes to see him bring them to his mouth and suck them clean. Another shock wave runs through me at the site and I don’t even have time to come down from my high before hearing the metal clank of his belt. He leans over and buries himself in me completely to the hilt.

            “Ahh!” It wasn’t exactly painful, but the sudden feeling of being so full is intense. He doesn’t even give me time to adjust before he starts moving. The first few thrusts are at a moderate pace but he quickly speeds up. He isn’t wasting any time and definitely isn’t holding back. He hooks my right leg over his arm and buries his face into my neck. Between grunts and moans, I feel him suck and nip at my skin.

            His hips start moving at a more frantic pace and his rhythm falters. I don’t want it to end so quickly but the warm pooling in my lower abdomen tells me that I’m just as close as he is. I bring my hand up to tug on his hair as my moans get louder. My walls tighten against him as my orgasm takes over me.

            “FUCK!” he growls out and I suddenly feel empty as he quickly jerks away from me only to bury his face back in my neck and grunt and moan as his back curls and his fist pounds the bed beside my head a couple times. I feel warm spurts against my stomach and chest. He stills for a few moments catching his breath before standing up and walking over to pick his shirt up off the floor. He wipes his member off before tucking himself back in his pants and flipping on the light switch. My eyes snap shut at the sudden light and I slowly open them to see him handing me his shirt to clean myself off with.

            As I start wiping my stomach off, he grabs my knees still bent and pulls them apart glancing down at my swollen and abused center. What the hell is he…? My face starts heating up again as his eyes look up into mine.

            “Are you on birth control?” he asks.

            “Did some of it get in me?” I ask, knowing now what he was looking for.

            “Doesn’t look like it but answer the question. Are you?”

            “Yes. I am.”

            “Good,” he sighs, letting go of my legs and moving around to sit on the edge of the bed. “I apologize. I should have used a condom. That was my fault and a bad lapse in control. If it would make you feel more at ease, I can run to the pharmacy and buy you the pill.”

            “I’m not worried about it. You pulled out and I’ve been on birth control for a while,” I reply sitting up. I flatten my skirt that we never removed down across my thighs. I notice a few spots where his come hit my skirt and am thankful I’m only a few doors down from him and don’t have to walk the streets with cum on my clothes.

            “You should get to your room and get some sleep. You have an early start in the morning.” He’s still sitting on the bed facing away from me. Wow. Cold. I know we mentioned no cuddles after but not even a kiss goodbye? I stand and grab my shirt, pulling in on.

            “Yea. I’m definitely tired now.” I smile and glance at him but can’t see his face to tell if he smirked at my joke. I quickly find my panties and bra and swoop them into my hands before making my way to the door. “I’ll see you in the morning. Sleep well.” I glance back at him one more time and hear him grunt a response before stepping out into the hallway and pulling the door shut behind me.

            No strings. No cuddles. No sweet Cor. Not even an actual goodnight from him. It didn’t even last half as long as I hoped. But that’s fine. That’s what we agreed to. I’m not upset about it. I smile widely to myself as I walk over to my door. I just accomplished something few people around here could. I was just fucking claimed by the Immortal.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm convinced that the world does not have enough Cor smut. The man has been through a lot. Give him smex! I know he's a hard ass and comes off cold, but he needs way more love. I'm unfortunately addicted to a character in the story who got 5 minutes worth of screen time. SO I'm here to give him some more XP
> 
> I plan to write a few more entries to this. It won't be a full story but I don't want to break it up into separate fics so I will posting future installments as chapters. Only about 2-3 more.
> 
> Any and all hits, kudos, comments are super super appreciated! I love my readers and you fuel me to write more and write faster!


End file.
